Guardians of Light
A Jedi splinter group, the Guardians of Light are in the midst of a reformation, re-establishing themselves and colonising a planet in the Unknown Regions. The Guardians have attracted Mandalorian support, and seek to restart the Order in anticipation of the Sith looking this way eventually. The History Leaving the New Jedi Order It was all started by Booster Errant and the Galactic Defenders. Booster was a rather unorthodox Jedi by New Jedi Order standards who was instrumental in fighting off the New Sith Order. As tensions grew in the galaxy the Galactic Defenders realized that they needed to join forces with the New Jedi Trials and the New Jedi Order. Raven Lightstar was the leader who had brought about the reunion of the Galactic Defenders and the New Jedi Trials. She worked with Alex Rendush to merge the two organizations. Unfortunately the joint peace was not to be, and the Defenders left under the new name of Guardians of Light. The schism of the Guardians of Light from the New Jedi Order happened before the Sith-Imperial War, during the Force Cold War. This schism was all from a result of difference in opinion. The Guardians of Light had the opinion that the Vongforming of planets was against the will of the Force and should not be done. Unfortunately they were alone and outnumbered in this opinion. Unphased by this the Guardians of Light knew that if they didn't leave the Order and go into hiding that the Jedi would soon cease to exist. They broke off from the New Jedi Order and searched the far reaches of the Galaxy for a home. A home that would provide them with the necessary means to hide away from the Galaxy until their time was right. A veteran of the Force Cold War known as Kexx Mazinn was enlisted with the task of leading a team out into the Unknown Regions, due to his natural talent for astronavigation through the Force. He found the perfect planet, a lush world outside of Ilum known as Saridona Prime. Saridona Prime was a forgotten planet that was left off most Galactic Maps. As such it was a perfect hiding place for their fledgling order. The search was over and the schismed order under Master Booster Errant then made their mass exodus to Saridona Prime. A New Home and new leadership Grand Master Lightstar stepped aside to raise her children and allowed a former Grand Master of the Galactic Defenders to take over, Miria Lahana. Grand Master Lahana led the Guardians of Light for some time before she stepped down around 128 ABY after being plagued with visions of a Massacre that would come true two years later at Ossus. Miria stepped down as she saw it too difficult to lead the Jedi and focus on the meanings of these visions at the same time. It was then that leadership of the Guardians of Light was handed back over to Raven Lightstar and Kahn Iceay. Grand Masters Lightstar and Iceay were the first Grand Masters in the history of any Jedi Order to lead the same order at the same time. The Changing of the Guard Four years later in 132 ABY Grand Master Lightstar disappeared mysteriously leaving Grand Master Iceay to govern the Jedi alone. Rather than do just that he selected Allegra Ziaen-Iceay (whom he had recently wed) to fill the void left by Grand Master Lightstar. In 134 ABY the two realized that their duties as Grand Masters were taking over their ability to be a normal family. The two stepped down in order to better raise their children. However, they decided that it would be in the best interest of the Order for the Council to elect their replacement. The Council elected Krevix Mazinn to be their new Grand Master. Krevix saw potential in the idea of having dual Grand Masters and he decided to continue the tradition. He chose and convinced Grand Master Miria Lahana, whom he found in hiding on the other side of the planet, to return and serve along side him. She was apparently in exile and contemplation ever since she stepped down in 128 ABY. Master Lahana returned and took as her Padawan a curiously young looking man by the name of Josch Decinchi. He posed somewhat of a conundrum for her, he had been taught many aspects of the Force, but never in a formal environment. He came to the Temple of Light to learn how to find his calm center in the vast maelstrom of the Universe. She gave him this calm, but he was called away to the far end of the galaxy to assist the Galactic Alliance in their fight against the One Sith. The Approaching Storm Grand Masters Lahana and Mazinn worked with the Council to keep the Order alive. They felt an impending darkness that was encroaching on their secluded sanctuary. In 140 ABY, Krevix Mazinn volunteered to seek out reinforcements to aid in repelling the looming danger. But, after five years of no contact from Master Mazinn, members of the Order feared the worst. Slowly, more and more Jedi left the Temple of Light to discover the will of the Force. Even Master Lahana entered into exile once more when she was the last member left. Ten years had passed since Josch left and he returned to the Temple seeking the advice of his former master, Miria. To his surprise, upon arriving, he found it void of Jedi. He stretched out through the Force looking for anyone, but it felt like there was only one other being on Saridona Prime, a Mandalorian, Beskaryc Taab, hired to protect the Guardians of Light. Suddenly, the wayward Guardian heard the voice of the former Grandmaster, Raven Lightstar. She annointed him as the Knight Sentinal of the Order and charged him with revamping the Order. The Shadow War Gathering the New Order In 146 ABY, the Prodigal Padawan, now Knight Sentinal and Grandmaster Decinchi, decided that he would take up the banner of the Guardians and attempt to rally more to the calling of the Light. And rally they did. The first to arrive were a pair of Mandalorian sisters, one was in tune with the Force the other was not. Then former Guardian of Light, Master Fey-Li Cytei, and her new Padawan Jakran Ulda, both Kauti, arrived with Knight Gaan Be'orar of Mandalore. Lastly a young Togruta by the name of Alisha Tano landed at the Temple of Light in old spice freighter named the ''Twilight''. During the first Padawan Inauguration ceremony in nearly a decade a Bothan named Treysk Jay'su, a Master from the New Jedi Order, joined the Guardians. He claimed that the Force literally "told" him to seek them out. While he talked with the Grandmaster's new padawan, Alisha, out in the snow covered Valley of Light they were approached by returning Guardian of Light Knight Silence. After their initial meeting Master Jay'su decided to stay out in the snow, where he was happened upon by an injured Ian Thrace, whom he took as his padawan. While all this was happening Risca and Ryi Kor'le received a message from their father, who they thought was deceased. Against the better judgement of Grandmaster Decinchi and Sargeant Taab, they rushed off to Mandalore to investigate. Meanwhile a Kiffar, Seanna Vel, stumbled towards the Temple after being attacked by unknown assailants. Her escorts were murdered, by a sniper, shortly after arriving in the ''Refuse Ranger''. Recovery and Discovery After Vel made her way to the Temple of Light, Josch decided that it was time for the Guardians to act. He divided them up into two teams: one team to recover the Refuse Ranger and one team to investigate the Unknown Ruins not far from the Temple. Knight Be'orar stayed behind, guarding the Temple and looking after Vel. Josch, his Padawan, Master Jay'su, and his Padawan made their way to the Ruins. As they approached the mysterious structure the group felt a strange pull towards it. The Grandmaster decided it best to wait and observe the Ruins from afar, but they could still feel it calling to them. The pull proved to much for the Padawans and they sped off towards the source of the calling. Josch was able to reach out and grab his Padawan's speederbike through the Force, but Ian's was to far off. Fidget, however, had stowed away in Ian's saddlebag and sensed his master's need to stop the wayward Padawan's speederbike. He chewed through one of the main electrical lines, shorted out the bike, delivered a mild shock to Ian, and electrocuted Fidget. Alisha returned to her senses and was entrusted with the care of the other two Guardians as they returned back to the Temple. Josch, however, remained behind at the Ruins when he heard the voice of this former Master, Miria Lahana. The Grandmaster decided to answer the call of the missing Grand Master and carried her home. Meanwhile, the other group, led by Fey-Li Cytei, arrived at the Ranger and immediately came under fire. Learning and teaching the ways of the Force Philosophies *Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. *Jedi are the guardians of civilization, yet do not allow civilization to destroy needlessly. *Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect. *Jedi must protect the weak and defenseless from evil. *Jedi respect all life, in any form. *Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. *Jedi must put the needs of the community above the needs of individuals. *Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. Lightsaber training All Initiates are expected to have a knowledge of Form I as well as Form "Zero" prior to being advanced to Padawan. This knowledge can be obtained by utilizing training remotes and vilocities consisting of six fluid motions. The Initiate Instructor is responsible for guiding all the initiates through these exercises and is the Initiates first line leader for any questions they might have had. Every Padawan is allowed to study all Lightsaber Forms with the exceptions of Form VI:Niman and Form VII:Juyo. Each of these forms are considered to advanced and dangerous for Padawans to focus on. In order to complete the Trials, Padawans must show an advance proficiency with one of the available Forms. This Form will become their Base-, or Home-, Form from which all their remaining combat training will stem. To develope these skills, Padawans are expected to have both an academic knowledge as well as a practical knowledge of each Form. How they go about learning these techniques are left up to their Master and the Order's Battlemaster, if one was available. There were many ways for a Padawan to learn about the Forms on their own, but, without the aid of their Master and/or the Battlemaster they would never achieve the sufficient level of knowledge to pass the trials. Once obtaining the rank of Knight, students are free to learn and master an additional Form. They are also permitted to study Form VI:Niman along with other advance techniques. Such techniques include, but aren't limited to, saber throw, mounted combat, trakata, and sokan. However, Form VII is still concidered to dangerous for a Knight to take on, and are not permitted to practice it practically, but are allowed to have an academic understanding. All training will be monitored by the Battlemaster and all non-Master/Student duals shall be officiated by the Battlemaster as well. Lightsaber construction Just as in the New Jedi Order, members of the Guardians of Light were encouraged to make their own lightsaber hilts as unique and individualized as themselves. Most either used components that they could find around the Temple or from items they brought with them to Saridona Prime. Some even used components from lightsabers that had already been in their possession, either they were found or handed down to them. One case of this happening was when Padawan Risca Kor'le returned to the Temple of Light and both of her lightsabers were not fully functioning. She decided that instead of repairing each individually, she would combine them into one as a dual-bladed lightsaber. Unlike the New Jedi Order, the Guardians of Light, because of Saridona Primes proximity to Ilum, had a small cashe of Adegan crystals. Because of this, Padawans were not forced to journey off planet for a vision quest, as they did in the old Jedi Order. However, Padawans were encouraged to seek out a quiet place, either within or near by the Temple, in order to complete the process of constructing their lightsabers. Roster of the Guardians of Light There can be no more than two Grand Masters at a time. If a Grand Master steps down, the Council will vote to name one of their members to be a new Grand Master. The Grand Masters will also serve as members of the Jedi Council. The Grand Masters will be responsible for the overall care and growth of the Order. As of 146 ABY: (ω=confirmed dead); Guardians of Light affiliated ships Squadrons Because the Guardians did not became directly involved in wars they did not mobilized too many starfighter squadrons. However, when an influx of Force sensitives started arriving on Saridona Prime, Grand Master Decinchi thought it would be prudent to start gathering defense forces. Although they were not entirely made up of Jedi pilots they were directly associated with the order. *Light Guardians - Upgraded Savage Star fighters *Shadow Wing - Commanded by Col. Adalia Amber Tehanis (Shadow Lead) **Shadow Sabers - AF-01 Starstreak starfighters commanded by Maj. Sami Setaro (Saber 1) **Shadow Raptors - X-83 TwinTail starfighters commanded by Maj. Vox Ozriel (Raptor 1) **Shadow Defenders - BTL-S8 K-wing assault starfighter commanded by Maj. Leianna Shysa (Defender 1) Behind the Scenes The Jedi Order - Guardians of Light is for all those dedicated to the discussion of the Light side of the force, the Jedi (Old and New Orders), as well as a partial social club in The Expanded Universe Community. Though they are Jedi they are not so serious to where they can’t have fun. Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Jedi Organizations